


All-Consuming Love

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is in awe of how much of himself that Harry can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Consuming Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Surprize the Mugwump Challenge at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin) and dedicated to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane).

**Title:** All-Consuming Love  
 **Summary:** Ron is in awe of how much of himself that Harry can give.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Prompts:** Passion and Heart  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the Surprise the Mugwump Challenge at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin) and dedicated to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane).

All-Consuming Love

  
Whether he was chasing down the Golden Snitch or ridding the world of an insane dark wizard, Harry always put his heart and soul into everything he did. Ron had always been in awe of that quality, but never more than when Harry focused that passion on him.

In the heat in his gaze and the fire of his kiss, Harry gave everything of what he was to Ron and more. It was more than he deserved, and Ron never dreamed that he could be loved like this. Harry's love was all-consuming, and Ron lived to bask in his glow.


End file.
